The Dreamland Show
by MelKnight
Summary: This is complete randomness that I made with Meta Night Star, Shadow of the Blade, and Coleypepwars. I HOPE U LIKES! rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

MelKnight: Welcome to THE DREAMLAND SHOW!

*Laser lights go off*

Galacta: Oh no...

MelKnight: Chill, they're fake. Anyways! Let me introduce you to the other hosts! Here is Meta Night Star, hear by known as Star!

Star: *walks into the room and waves to the crowd of Waddle Dees and Cappies*

Random Guy: *Whistles* Heeeey hottie!

MelKnight: *hands Star a black Galaxia sword with a blue gem in it's hilt* Kill him with BlackRose

Star: *kills random guy with MelKnight's sword and gives it back* Hey Mety!

Meta: WTF?! She's the author of Dares Only! She made me lick people!

MelKnight: Get over it. Next is Shadow of the Blade! She made one of my personal favs, Boy With A Broken Soul! She will be referred to as Shadow!

Shadow: *Walks in with a magical red chainsaw* Hello Marxie-pon!

Marx: *waves with nonexistent hand* Hallo! *maniac laugh*

MelKnight: Last but not least, Coleypepwars! Hearby known as coley! And I will be referred to as Mel!

Coley: *comes in on a unicycle* Galacta! Get Drunk! NOW! *has maniac eyes and viciously points to Galacta*

Mel: *kicks unicycle from under her* No! That's later...

Galacta: O.O Huh?!

Mel: You heard me, pinkie.

Everyone:...

Meta: I wouldn't if I were you

Mel: It was coley's idea. She wouldn't stop talking about it.

Coley: *derp smile*

Star: MOVING ON!

Shadow: MARXIE! KILL WHOEVER YOU WANT!

Marx: YES!

Everyone else: NO!

Shadow: YYYYEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!

Mel: *snaps fingers and chainsaw turns blue*

Shadow: *dramatic reach to the heavens* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Magolor/Meta: Blues a good color.

Shadow: *Evil eyes and Dark Aura* No. It's. Not. Anyone who opposes red... Will... Die...

Magolor/Meta: *gulp*

coley: Someone! Give Shadow red string!

Yin-Yarn: *throws red yarn out the door*

Shadow: *fangirl gasp* RED! *chases string*

Mel: That was easy.

Dedede: When are we gonna get to the fun?

Star/Mel/coley: RIGHT NOW!

Mel: I will get the Magic Hat of Awesomesauce! *pulls out a black top hat* Star! Do ze honors!

Star: *picks a slip of paper out of hat and reads* Meta Knight must give Star a kiss..?

coley: *looks over Star's shoulder* OMG! IT DOES SAY THAT! STAR DID YOU WRITE THAT?!

Star: NO!

Mel: *guilty look* I did. *derp smile*

Everyone: *looks at Mel*

Meta: ...

Mel: Hey! I'm doing you both a favor!

Meta/Star: *red faces*

Mel: Fine if you don't wanna do it, you don't have to...

Meta/Star: Really?

Mel: NO NOT REALLY! *maniac laugh* coley!

Coley: *wips off Meta's mask*

Everyone: O.O

Kirby POYO?! (WTF?!)

Mel: DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!

crowd: *joins in* DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!

Star/Meta: *inch closer. kiss*

Shadow: *comes back in with string* What did I mi- *sees the two making out* O.O *derp smile* I knew you two liked each other.

Star: *pushes away from Meta* NO! It was Mel!

Shadow: Suuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrre *another derp smile*

Galacta: Aren't I supposed to get drunk? *confused*

coley: *dramatic gasp* YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Galacta: darn

coley: *hands over a six-pack*

Galacta: Pfffft. A sixpack can't get me drunk. *takes a sip* hoooooo! *goes cross eyed*

Sirica: and he's drunk

Galacta: *starts running around the room and having crazy spasms*

Mel: You go girl!

Fumu: Galacta's a girl?!

Mel: Fumu, that is something we will never know...

Star: IT'S VIDEO TIME! IT'S TIME TO WATCH "FUMU-TAN OF THE STARS!"

Everyone besides hosts: ?

Star" *plays video on jumbotron*

~Cuts to commercial Break~

News guy: Breaking News! A Wolfwrath has just broken out of it's monster prison and is rampaging through Main Street. I am here at the scene of destruction and *keeps on going*

wolfwrath: *sneaks up behind News Guy*

Camera Guy: Uhhh... sir? O.O

News Guy: Not now!

Camera Guy: but, sir...

News Guy: What?!

Camera Guy: *points behind News Guy*

News Guy: *turns around* AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

wolfwrath: *eats News Guy. Goes towards Camera Guy*

Camera Guy: *drops camera and runs*

~End of commercial~

Back at show after everyone watched the video...

Fumu: MY EYES! THEY BURN!

Meta: That was disturbing...

Galacta: (still drunk) *raises cup* Let's watch it again!

Everyone: O.O

coley: *shrugs* He's still drunk.

Everyone: ...

Joe: I'd like to see Sirica-tan of the Stars...

Sirica:*beats up Joe*

Security guy: *runs in* that is not allowed! You may not beat him up!

hosts: *put an arm in front of security guy* *derp smile*

security guy: ? *walks away cautiously*

Star: *winces* ohh, Joe. You better put some ice on that shiner.

Joe: *walks away* okay...

Mel: No! Not that way!

Joe: ?

Mel: *gets out a crate labeled 'danger' and opens it*

Chilly: *rolls out of crate*

Shadow: Let's ice this sucker!

crowd: *cheers*

Chilly: *freezes Joe's face*

Joe: *falls to floor under weight of ice*

Mel: Let's see what's next!

Waddle Dee: *whispers something in Mel's ear*

Mel: WE'RE OUT OF TIME?! SON OF A-

Shadow/Star/coley: That's it for today! Stay tuned!

**I know that kinda sucked, but it was the first chapter... Next will be much better! Readers, please send in those segments you want to be put in and/or stuff to put on paper in the Magic Hat of Awesomesauce and/or the Daily Video! OR WHATEVER COMMERCIAL YOU LIKE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Mel: WELCOME BACK TO THIS AMAZING SHOW!

Escargoon: I thought this was the Dreamland Show?

Shadow: SILENCE! *kills Escargoon with magic red chainsaw*

Star: Hey, bad Shadow! *revives Escargoon with her awesome powers*

Escargoon: *big glittery eyes* YOU DO CARE ABOUT ME!

Star: No, we just need to torture you more before you can die.

Escargoon: WWWWWHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYY?!

Mel: Anywhos, where's coley?

Coley: I'm HERE!

Bun: Oh God No

Coley: *flies in on flying octopus* *jumps off* thank you, Bob!

Bob: * flies away*

Mel: IT IS NOW TIME FOR THE MAGIC HAT OF AWESOMESAUCE!

Kirby Characters: *groan*

Coley: Quiet peasants!

Dedede: I'm not a peasant! I'm a king!

Coley: HERE YOU'RE NOT! *throws a tomato at Dedede*

Mel: MAGIC HAT OF AWESOMESAUCE! * gets Magic hat of awesomesauce* Today, whoevers name gets picked will be eaten by Kirby!

Fumu: WHO'S IDEA WAS THAT?!

Kirby: POYO! (YAY)

Mel: It was Meta Write's idea. She's in the crowd right now!

Meta Write: *stands up and waves and then sits back down*

Shadow: *picks a name* DEDEDE!

Dedede: WHAT?! PICK A DIFFERENT NAME!

Shadow: *picks a different name* DEDEDE!

Dedede: WHAT!?

Star: heheheh...

Kirby: *eats Dedede*

Escargoon: SIRE!

Mel: This is also from Meta Write!

everyone: ?

Coley: *gets out a large crate* *opens crate*

Wolfwrath: *comes out of crate and attacks Sword Blade and Meta*

Mel: THAT is what was requested by Meta Write. And so is this!

Star: *turns on Jumbotron*

A replay of Drunk Galacta plays

Galacta: O.O I did that?

Galacta in video: Let's watch Fumu tan of the Stars again!

Galacta: O.O WTF!?

Video keeps on playing until done

Galacta: I-I didn't do that!

Sirica: Yes. You did.

Shadow: MY TURN! MY TURN! Galacta MUST put on a girly dress!

Galacta: FTW?!

Shadow: *puts a princess Peach dress on Galacta*

Meta: *laughs and then slashes Wolfwrath*

Wolfwrath: *pounces on Meta*

Blade/Sword: *attack Wolfwrath*

Coley: After the commercial break, we will have a movie break!

~cuts to commercial break~

A mutant map starts attacking Castle Dedede

Frank the Ferocious Apple: * flies to castle on Bob the octopus*

Mutant Map: *turns around* *growls*

Frank: one plus one equals two!

Mutant Map: *screams in pain*

Frank: three times three is nine!

Mutant map: *dies*

NoneKnowme: *kills camera guy* *looks into camera* YOU SHALL BE TICKLED IN 5 SECONDS! *kicks camera and runs*

~end of commercial~

Coley: *jumps up and claps* GO FRANK!

Everyone: O.O

Coley: teeheehee *derp smile*

Sword and Blade: *get knocked out under power of Wolfwrath*

Meta: *charges at Wolfwrath*

Wolfwrath: * claws at Meta and claw gets stuck in Meta's arm*

Meta: *faints*

Galacta: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Star: *sips soda* At least he doesn't look like an idiot

Galacta: *looks at pink dress* Dang. Can I take this off?

Hosts: No.

Mel: I think it's time to revive Meta. And the only way to do that is to kill the Wolfwrath that put the claw in him. *Gets BlackRose, the awesome black Galaxia sword* *beheads the monster*

Meta: *wakes up and yanks out claw*

Sword/Blade: *wake up* THAT SUCKED.

Mel: blame Meta Write!

Sword: AND WHO EXACTLY OWNED THE WOLFWRATH?!

Mel: O.O Dedede..?

Blade: liar.

Mel: AND CAN KILL AND REVIVE YOU!

Blade: *shuts up*

Mel: Ya. Dat's right.

Shadow: That is it for now!

Hosts: BYE! STAY TUNED!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Mel: WELCOME BACK! WHO MISSED US!?

Kirby: POYO! (me!)

Kirby characters: ...

Star: Today we have a special guest! Meta Write!

Shadow: Meta Write will sit in the guest of honor thrown!

Meta Write: *sits in thrown*

Dedede: THAT'S MY THROWN!

Star: Not any more it's not!

Dedede: ;o;

Mel: Last chapter, you were eaten by Kirby... How did it feel?

Dedede: HORRIBLE.

Coley: Anywhos, our special guest was supposed to recieve a Wolfwrath! But since we killed it to revive Meta... NME! *points at NME* make another Wolfwrath! NOOOOOW!

NME: Ok, Ok... *makes Wolfwrath* Happy now?

Hosts: Yesh.

Meta Write: YAY! *hugs Wolfwrath*

Lady Like/Memu: Where is Fumu?

Mel: *Opens closet door*

Fumu/Meta: *making out in closet*

Lady Like: *faints*

Sir Ebrum: Fumu! What are you-

Blade: META KNIGHT! YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME?!

Sword: *screams like a girl* YOU TWO WERE DATING?!

Meta: *pulls away from Fumu* Well that dare is done! FINALLY!

Sword/Blade: AGREED

Sir Ebrum: It was a dare? O.O

Star/Coley: YEP! Sent in by our special guest, Meta Write!

crowd of Waddle Dees and Cappies: *cheer*

Meta Write: *waves from throne*

Mel: Now, Sword, Blade and Meta Knight must fight NME!

NME/Sword/Blade/Meta: O.O WHAT?!

Star/Coley: FIGHT!

NME/Sword/Blade/Meta: *start fighting*

Mel: While they're fighting... Let's move on! To commercial break!

~Cuts to Commercial Break~

A Chilly is running around in the summer

Chilly: *freezing everything* YAY YAY YAY YAY!

Escargoon and Dedede are playing guitars on a stand by the Chilly

Escargoon: Sire, how happy are folks who save hundreds of Dedede Dollars switching to Dedede Insurance?

Dedede: I'd say happier than a Chilly freezing everything up!

Chilly: Get HAPPY! Get DEDEDE INSURANCE! SPONSERED BY DATCROWNEDPROBLEMSOLVER!

~Next Commercial~

New News Guy: ATTENTION! The mutant map is back alive in it's Soul Form! It's heading it's way to Meta Night Star's house as we speak!

Camera goes to a scene of the mutant map flying towards Star's house.

Mutant Map: *is ready to unleash it's powers onto the house*

House: *transforms into a giant demon beast and eats the map. turns back into a normal house*

~End of Commercials~

Everyone except Star: O.O WTF?!

Star: Heheheh... You didn't know my house could do that, did you?

Everyone: O.O *shakes head*

Star: NEXT IS THE MAGIC HAT OF AWESOMESAUCE! *pulls out a piece of paper* METY AND GALACTA MUST KILL KIRBY WITH WHIPPING CREAM WHILE DRUNK!

Galacta/Mety: WTF?! WHO PUT THAT IN THE HAT!?

Coley: NONEKNOWME DID!*gives them alcohol* Drink up!

Meta/Galacta: *drink*

Shadow: *gives them whipping cream*

Meta/Galacta: *pour a bunch of whipping cream into Kirby's mouth*

Kirby: *chokes to death*

Mel: OH MY GOD! THEY KILLED HIM WITH _WHIPPING CREAM! _MY LIFE IS COMPLETE!

Shadow: NEXT THING! *pulls out another piece of paper* Dedede must eat Kirby with mustard!

Dedede: AND WHO SAID THAT?!

NoneKnowme: *stands up in crowd* I DID! MWAHAHAHAHHA! I AM EVIL!

Star: Think of it as revenge for when Kirby ate you last chapter

Mel/Shadow/Coley: REVENGE WITH MUSTARD!

Dedede: *pours mustard on the dead Kirby* *eats and coughs* that was DISGUISTING!

Mel: *sarcastically* I'm sorry!

Star: I'll have to revive Kirby later with my powers...

Dedede: How? He's in my tummy!

Star: *serious expression* The same way revived YOU when you were in KIRBY'S STOMACH last chapter. I'll yank Kirby out of your stomach, and up your throat. Then I'll revive him. Just like I did to you last chapter.

Shadow: *says with joy* It's REALLY painful! Poor Kirby was throwing up all night after you came back up his throat!

Coley: Same will happen with you!

Dedede: *gulp* *turns to NoneKnowme* I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!

NoneKnowme: I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY! *pulls out a shiny golden Galaxia Sword with a blue gem in the hilt*

Dedede: *gulps and sits back down*

Mel: NOW IT IS THE GUEST OF HONORS TURN TO PICK SOMETHING TO DO!

Meta Write: *stroking Wolfwrath's fur* hmmm... Meta Knight and I must make out on Wofwrath's back!

Meta: *no longer drunk* W.T.F! Why do _I _always have to make out with the girls?! First Star, then Fumu, and now you!

Coley: Sorry Meta, you can't deny her! SHE IS THE SUPREME OVERLORD! as long as she is the special guest...

Meta Write: *grabs Meta and sits on her awesome Wolfwrath*

Meta: I'm not doing this!

Mel: *steals Meta's mask* Oh. Yes. You. Are.

Meta Write: *starts making out with Meta Knight*

Star: NOW DEDEDE MUST RUN AROUND AND BE PSYCO!

Shadow: WITH A CHAINSAW!

Dedede: I can't run on a full belly

Mel: *sarcastically* Poor you...

Shadow: *hands Dedede a chainsaw* START

Dedede: *turns on chainsaw and starts running around*

Lady Like: *wakes up* What did I miss? *Sees Dedede running around like a psyco* O.O faints again*

Meta Write: Ok! We're Done!

Meta: THANK NOVA

Star: Now you must draw yourself with your gloves on

Meta: uhh... okay? *draws a picture that looks exactly like him* I can draw fine with my gloves on...

Star: oh.

NoneKnowme: META KNIGHT YOU MUST FALL TO YOUR ALMOST DEATH!

Meta: WTF?

Galacta: YEEEESS!

Star: *poofs Meta to a skyscraper with her awesome powers*

A live broadcast is playing of Meta about to jump

Galacta: *gets popcorn*

Meta: *Jumps*

Every Meta Knight fangirl in the world plus Sword: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Meta Knight: *transforms cape into wings and stops himself right before he hits the ground* *lands on the ground unharmed*

Galacta: awwwwwww...

Every Meta Knight fangirl plus Sword: HOORAY!

Star: *poofs Meta Knight back to the Dreamland Show*

Galacta: *turns to NoneKnowme* C'mon! He didn't do what you wanted him to! You said he had to fall to his DEATH.

NoneKnowme: Noooooooooooooooooooo... I said he had to fall to his ALMOST death. There's a difference!

Mel: Ok, to wrap up the show, there has been a request by Knuckle Joelle.

Joe: OH NOVA! NOT MY BIG SIS!

Knuckle Joelle: *stands up in crowd* Something HORRIBLE must happen to Joe!

Joe: DO YOU NOT LOVE ME, SIS?!

Joelle: Yes, I love you... I torture you BECAUSE I love you, lil bro.

Hosts: *grab Joe's arms and legs so he can't run* *throws him into a shark tank*

Shadow: THAT'S ALL FOR TODAY! SEE YOU NEXT TIME ON...

Shadow and crowd: THE DREAMLAND SHOW!

Star: Now I must force Kirby out Dedede's throat... heheheh...

Dedede: NOOOOOO! (runs for his life)

Star: *chases him*

Meta Write: can I keep this Wolfwrath?

Mel: YES! EVERY SPECIAL GUEST GETS A SPECIAL PRIZE!

Meta Write: YAY!

Shadow: Did I not make myself clear when I said, THAT'S ALL FOR TODAY?!

Mel: oops.

Coley: THAT'S ALL FOR TODAY!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Mel: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelcome back!

Star: Today we have a special guest! NONEKNOWME!

NoneKnowme: *sits in the special guest thrown*

Dedede: NoneKnowme, if you're a girl, why were you a boy in the last chapter?

None: 'Cause I was feeling boyish. Believe it or not, I can change forms! *changes to a boy and back to a girl*

crowd: ooooooooooooh!

Shadow: NOW MARXIE AND I WILL GO ON A KILLING SPREE *evil laugh*

Marx: *evil laugh*

Shadow/Marx: *run out the door*

Mel: *hands a Waddle Dee a video camera* Go film it.

Waddle Dee: *chases after the two killers*

Meta: Mel, I love you

Mel: I know that was a dare sent in by Meta Write, but... YAY!

Coley: *flies in on Bob the Octopus* What did I miss?

Star: Shadow and Marx are killing random people while a Waddle Dee is filming it, Meta just said he loves Mel, and NoneKnowme is now our special guest.

Coley: So nothing out of the ordinary?

Star/Mel: Nope

Coley: The next thing we shall do is... Whoever's name gets picked shall glomp Dedede!

None: *picks a name* And the one who glomps Dedede is...

A drumroll plays.

None: DEDEDE

Joe: How do you glomp _youself?_

Mel: I don't know, but it MUST happen!

Dedede: *goes in corner and attempts to glomp himself*

Star: While he is doing THAT, we will-

Shadow: *comes in with bloody chainsaw* We're back.

Marx: *comes in with bloody wings*

Mel: Was it fun?

Marx/Shadow: YES

Golden Guest: *Stands up in crowd* HI MARX! HI MAGOLOR! HI HOSTS! *waves*

Marx/Magolor/Hosts: *wave*

Golden Guest: *sits back down*

Star: NOW KIRBY WILL CHASE BUTTERFLIES AND CATCH THEM

Kirby: *runs outside to chase butterflies*

Dedede: I DID IT

Everyone: *looks at Dedede who actually glomped himself*

Mel: whoa. O.O

Coley: Now Dedede, Meta Knight, and Galacta will be made drunk!

Galacta: WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?!

Dedede/Meta/Galacta: *get drunk* *are given guitars* *start chasing the hosts and None*

Star: Why did you want this to happen?!

None: 'Cause it's fun!

After the hosts got chased aroung by three drunk men with guitars...

Kirby: *comes back with one butterfly* POYO!

Coley: Now Meta Knight must EAT the butterfly

Meta: WUT?

Shadow: Just be glad he only caught one.

Meta: *eats butterfly* THAT. WAS. DISGUSTING.

Mel: NOW DEDEDE AND KIRBY SHALL BECOME SQUARES!

Dedede: *laughs* And how do you think THAT is going to happen?

Star: *gets out metal boxes. One is the size of Kirby, one is the size of a cup*

Mel: *shoves Dedede in Kirby-sized box, and shoves Kirby in cup sized box* Now we just need to wait for them to become box formed.

Shadow: Now Galy Gal must fall TO HIS DEATH

Galacta: WUT

Star: *teleports to tallest skyscraper* And you can't use your wings to save you.

Galacta: Shoot. *jumps and dies*

Star: *teleports back with dead Galacta Knight*

None: *turns to Meta* Now you must EAT him

Every Meta Knight fangirl in the universe: NOOOOOOOOO!

None: *rolls eyes* Fine. We'll shrink Galacta down so Mety won't choke

Every Meta Knight fangirl in the universe: YAY!

Star: *shrinks down Galy Gal with her awesome sauce powers*

Meta: *EATS GALACTA* That was worse than the frickin butterfly!

Mel: *shrugs* Oh well!

Kirby/Dedede: *get out of box and are in the shape of squares*

Shadow: *Gasps*

Everyone: What?

Shadow: WE FORGOT TO DO THE VIDEO

Mel: *gasps* You're right!

Coley: *turns on the jumbotron screen*

~Cut to commercial break~

Sonic the Hedgehog: TOO SLOW! TOO SLOW! YOU'RE ALL TOO SLOW!

people in video: No we're not!

Sonic: YES YOU ARE! *points at the camera* EVEN THE PEOPLE WATCHING THIS ARE TOO SLOW! *runs off*

Background voice: Sponsered by Meta Write

~End of commercial~

Mel: That was the fasted commercial ever.

Coley: 'Cause Sonic was in it!

Shadow: *turns to Kirby Characters* NOW PROVE YOU ARE ALL NOT SLOW

Kirby Characters: *run around in circles*

Shadow: PROVEN. *puts on sunglasses* LIKE A BOSS.

Meta: *turns to None* Can we make out?

None: No

Every Meta Knight fangirl in the universe: *gasp*

Meta: Come on, let's do it!

None: I SAID NO! *pulls out a black sword with a green gem* DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU WITH MY SWORD, SK'ARD?! Geez! What is wrong with you anyways!?

Mel: *derps* I hypnotized him.

Blade: Didn't you already have a sword, None? That golden Galaxia sword with the blue gem.

None: *Pulls out the golden and blue Galaxia sword* *derps* I have two.

Mel: Actually, Blade, the black and green sword is her gift from us, the hosts. Remember? Each special guest gets something awesome!

Blade: Oh ya...

Star: *breaks Meta Knight's spell... hypnotism... whatever it's called*

Meta: What... happened?

Sword: You tried making out with NoneKnowme, sir.

Meta: *looks at None and shivers* That had to be scary.

Splash Tail: *Jumps out of the crowd and gives Knuckle Joe and Mety a hug* *gets back in crowd*

Joe: What was that all about?

Shadow: Splash wanted to do that.

Joe: oh.

None: *polishing SK'ard* so I gues that's the end of this chapter, right?

Star: Yes. *looks evil* Now I must force Galacta Knight out of Meta Knight. MWAHAHAHAHA

Shadow: You must be getting pretty skilled in forcing people out. After all, you already forced Kirby out of Dedede and Dedede out of Kirby.

Star: *still looks evil* Yes. I leveled up in my magic. It shall be more painful now.

Meta: *gulps and runs for dear life*

Star: *chases him*

Coley/Mel/Shadow: That's all for today! Tune in next time!

**AND REMEMBER TO SEND IN STUFF TO DO! I apologize to OyashiroMetaKnight for not doing her dares. I have it written down, and I will do them next chapter when you are the special guest.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Star: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELCOME BACK!

Coley: Today we get to have OYASHIROMETAKNIGHT AS OUR GUEST!

Oyashiro: *Sits in the thrown that used to be Dedede's*

Dedede: WHHHHHHHHHY! ;A;

Mel: Geez, you'd think he'd be over it by now.

Shadow: *petting Marx* AGREED

Star: First thing! Wait, Oyashiro should say it since she's the special guest.

Oyashiro: SWORD AND BLADE MUST READ SWORD AND BLADE EPICNESS

Sword and Blade: *begin reading*

Coley: Okay! Next from GUEST! Meta Knight must say FHR7FBXVCVBBBVCHRRFFGDJRUNJGVYLMHFKKHVKDLKGFFHJFJH HHHJJDEFFFUUGHJIYFJDDNFHMFFKJCGJDUDWIURRUCIVJOIFYE IKIDIIEEU2HHSDJJDDOLOGKEKKDUE  
One second fast!

Meta Knight fangirls: OMGGGGG

Meta: *says it one second fast*

Everyone: O.O *MIND. BLOWN.*

Shadow: Now for some TORTURE. *looks at Magalor*

Magolor: *gulp*

Shadow: *throws Magolor in a pit of Magolor fangirls*

Magolor fangirls: *SCREAM WITH DELIGHT*

Star: The next one is from Golden Guest. *reads* Meta Knight must be nice to Galacta for THE WHOLE CHAPTER. If he does it successfully, he will get a jar of candy. If not... *looks at Shadow and Marx*

Shadow/Marx: *Evil grin*

Meta: *gulp*

Oyashiro: The next dares are from None!

Coley: Should None just be a host? She sends in so much stuff, she's like our sponser or something.

Star: *shrugs* It's up to her.

Shadow: ANYWAYS! Oyashiro, please read da first dare!

Oyashiro: *reads* Kirby has to pla Dedede's theme on the piano and worship the king.

Dedede: FINALLY! THE DAY HAS COME!

Piano with wings: *Appears out of nowhere*

Kirby: *plays the piano very badly* *walks up to King Dedede* POYO! *hands the king some icecream

Dedede: AWESOME! *eats icecream*

Mel: Next, Magolor must destroy his Lor and Master crown-

Magolor: wut.

Coley: Fry them with an epic face-

Magolor: wut.

Star/Shadow: AND EAT THEM

Magalor: Nu.

Oyashiro: *fire eyes* YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES

Magolor: *sniffs* okay... *Destroys Lor and Crown with a hammer while crying* *starts to fry*

Coley: YOUR FACE NEEDS TO BE EPICER!

Star: *Puts some shades on Magolor*

Magolor: *tries to make an epic face*

Shadow: NOW. EAT.

Magolor: *eats* My Lor...

Coley: Oh, cry me a river and get over it.

Magolor: *cries a river and gets over it*

Coley: -_- I didn't mean literally.

Shadow Kirby: *destroys Dark Meta Knight*

Star: W-What was that for?

S. Kirby: HE. ATE. MAH. CAKE. *epic face*

Coley: *applauds* Now THERE'S an epic face!

Galacta Knight: *slices Meta Knight with lance*

Meta: WHY YOU LITTLE-

Oyashiro: *coughs very loudly* Remember, Mety, you MUST be nice to Galy!

Meta: *mutters something*

Sword/Blade: *finish reading* WE. NEVER. DID. THAT.

Sword: I. AM. NOT. PART. BUNNY.

Blade: And I'm not part dog or mermaid or (list goes on)

Sword: And I am DEFINITALEY NOT scared of _ovens!_

Blade: What? I don't have a fanclub made up of guys that like me! And I'm not THAT pretty! *lifts up face mask*

Oyashiro: Well, your not ugly either.

Mel: Ya. You are KINDA pretty

Blade: Whatever. *puts face mask back on*

Shadow: YOU ARE PRETTY. GET OVER IT.

Blade: And Meta Knight doesn't like me like that!

Meta: WHAT THE HECK WAS IN THAT BOOK?!

Oyashiro: *derp*

Escargoon: *randomly hugs Dedede* I never told you this but... Your sexy, sire.

Everyone: O.o

Coley: DAFUQ

Star: *spits soda she was drinking*

Dedede: I know I'm sexy, but I don't want to hear that from you! *whacks Escargoon with a hammer*

Kirby: *polishes his hammer*

Oyashiro: Moving on... *reads paper* 02 has to sing Sunny Days from Sesame Street!

02: WUT.

Hosts: SING IIIIIIIIIIT!

02 *sigh*  
_Sunny day  
Sweepin' the clouds away  
On my way to where the air is sweet  
Can you tell me how to get  
How to get to Sesame Street  
Come and play  
Everything's A-OK  
Friendly neighbors there  
That's where we meet  
Can you tell me how to get  
How to get to Sesame Street It's a magic carpet ride  
Every door will open wide  
To Happy people like you  
Happy people like you  
What a beautiful Sunny Day  
Sweepin' the clouds away  
On my way to where the air is sweet  
Can you tell me how to get,  
How to get to Sesame street  
How to get to Sesame Street  
How to get to Sesame Street_

Everyone: *Laughing their butts off*

02: I HATE ALL OF YOU MORTALS

Oyashiro: LOL. Okay, next... *hands Mel the paper* I 'm sorry, I'm laughing too much...

Mel: uhh... okay... Next, STAR MUST LICK EVERYONE FOR NO REASON AT ALL!

Star: Wut.

Mel: DO. IT.

Star: Fine. * licks everyone*

Mel: *continues reading* Now Lady Like must eat ten bags of peanut butter roasted sandwiches!

Lady Like: B-But I am allergic to peanuts!

Shadow: *stuffs Lady Like's mouth full with the ten bags of peanut butter sandwiches* Well none of us care!

Fumu: *pissed off* WHO'S DARE WAS THIS?

Hosts and Oyashiro: *point to NoneKnowme*

None: *laughing in the audience*

Fumu: I'm gonna kill you for doing this my mom! *runs up to None*

None: *pulls out her sword, Skard*

Fumu: *backs off*

Dedede: *looks at None while Kirby massages his feet* Where was your other sword. didn't you have two?

None: Oh that? I gave that sword to my buddy Vex.

Jumbotron: *turns on automatically*

Everyone: *looks to screen*

~Cut to commercial~

News guy: There is a boy running around on a killing spree. He has a golden Galaxia sword with a blue gem in it. He is wearing a visor and- AHHHHHHH!

Boy with an epic visor: *kills Newsguy with None's other sword* *kicks camera guy and runs*

~End of commercial~

None: *stands up and streches* Well, I better go help Vex with that killing. See ya! *walks out*

Everyone: O.O

Shadow/Marx: I WANNA JOOOOOOOOOIN! *run out to go on a killing spree*

Coley: ummm...

Star: *sips soda*

Oyashiro: I... uh... Is that it for today?

Mel: I-I guess so...

Oyashiro: WAIT! *jumps up from thrown*

Coley/Star: Wat?

Oyashiro: Meta Knight earned a jar of candy!

Mel: No he didn't. When Galy sliced him, he said, WHY YOU LITTLE! So he WASN'T nice. So Shadow and Marx have to torture him!

Meta: *gulp*

Star: B-But... Shadow and Marx aren't here...

Meta: *sighs with relief*

Coley: Oh well! We can always torture him next chapter!

Meta: Wait! Wha-

Remaining hosts: SEE YA NEXT TIME!

**A/N: Athena Nightmare, you will be the next guest since you asked before. I just don't put two guests in one chapters. I will add your dare in the next chapter. I hope you r ok with that, Athena!**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLZ READ

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Okay, to you that love this book, I have a very sad author's note.

THIS BOOK IS DISCONTINUED. FOR GOOD.

Before your head blows up, the reason is because I have been having problems with another one of the hosts. I just don't like writing these chapters with her in it since we have been fighting.

Before you die, I wanna just say that I will be starting a new fanfic similiar to this one. It will basically be a death trap for the Kirby characters just like this one has been.

It will still have special guests and videos and stuff like that... Just I, Melknight, will be the only host, unless I ask someone to be a host with me or something.

So, try not to go into the corner of sadness or anything.

If you have sent me a dare or something similair and I haven't done your dare/etc. yet, post the comment on the new book that will be posted by the end of this week, and I will do it in the other book.

I'm sorry if this is disappointing, but I can't deal with it anymore. Please don't think I am horrible and doing this because I am selfish. I JUST DON'T WANNA WRITE A BOOK WITH SOMEONE WHO HAS BEEN FIGHTING WITH ME.

And don't ask which other host it was, because I don't wanna talk about it.

And PLEASE,

NO NEGATIVE COMMENTS ABOUT THIS NOTE.

P.S.

the new book probably won't be posted until the end of this week because I need some space.

Thanks for understanding.

You are all wonderful and I hate to upset you. But things just need to happen.


End file.
